


Here's Looking at You Kid.

by Shanynde



Category: Greek (TV)
Genre: AU from the end of season 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanynde/pseuds/Shanynde
Summary: It's been years and yet there she was, sitting in his bar.





	Here's Looking at You Kid.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/gifts).



“Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.”

His life had turned into a movie. That was the only explanation for what was in front of him. His bar, Kap’s Place was doing well. It was a Neverland; a place where people could come and forget for a few moments that they were grown ups. They could go play pool or go play the old school video games he had set up. There was karaoke night and different themed parties. Yet it had an elegant feel to it, all brown leather and nice rugs on the floor. He refused to acknowledge it, but he thought of her as he built it. He wanted her to like it, even though he hadn’t seen her in 5 years. 

Well...until right then. Because sitting at the bar, nursing a lemon drop was the love of his life. The one he let get away. His heart. Her hair was shorter and wavy, her clothes more professional, and there was no sign of a wedding ring. Yet she held the same Mona Lisa smile as she looked around. It was that mystery, that hidden heart that time and time again-led him back to her. In college, he wanted to be engulfed by her smile, by her presence. Until he ended it. Until that terrible night at Myrtle Beach. And the subsequent fights whenever they were in each other vicinity. 

He couldn’t say goodbye to her the night she left for Washington D.C. The one moment where he could have proven himself, he failed. Yet, here she was. He slid up to her. 

“Out of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, you walk into mine.”

She smiled at him, all coy and all not at all surprised. “Well, what can I say? I wanted to see it.”

“You knew?”

“Rusty told me. He was so proud of you. He kept sending me pictures."

Rusty never mentioned her to him. Maybe he didn’t think he deserved her. He’d be right.

“Who would have thought the years of underage drinking and raging keggers would have prepared you for buying your own bar?” When he didn’t reply, Casey looked nervous and unsure of herself. “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“No. It’s not what you said. It’s just, well, fate has an interesting way of working with you. One day you’re trying to live your best life, and the next day-a ghost from the past appears.”

“I can leave if you want.”

“No, stay.” He found himself taking her hand before he could think about it. For a few moments they stared at each other, and it was as if no time had past. Cappie knew he needed to say something. 

“I just don’t know why you’re here. We didn’t exactly part on good terms.”

“You mean how I left for DC and you didn’t even say goodbye?”

“How could I have said goodbye? You were the love of my life and you were leaving.”

“You didn’t ask me to stay then.” She pulled her hand from his grasp and pushed her drink away. “I should go.”

“Casey, please. Just stay,” he begged. In his mind, he was back a Senior, begging the perfect goddess to stay, to choose him, to choose the moment instead of future stability. It wasn’t fair to her, but it was him. He was never willing to give everything up. Even though a part of him expected her to. He had been a hypocrite. 

Casey surveyed the bar, her face not exposing any feeling. Cappie wondered if she would walk away. Again, he deserved it. He couldn’t even keep her smiling 5 years ago, let alone for 5 minuets in his company. Yet, she didn’t leave.

“The bar looks beautiful, it is so you. I love the feeling here.” she said changing the subject. “Cap, you could do anything you set your mind to. You just never set your mind to our future.”

“I know.” He said, surprising her. “I was so sure that you were going to leave me. I just wanted to enjoy every second I could. I thought you doubted my feelings.”

“And I thought that you didn’t care enough about me if you didn’t see me in your future.”

“Of all the saddest words ever penned, the worst of them is it might have been.”

“Always the poet.” 

“I try. But someone else wrote that. I am merely copying the thought.”

“Your honesty has always been refreshing.”

They stared at each other then. It wasn’t much, but the connection was still there. So he needed to ask. He needed to know if this was a one time thing, or if the winds had changed and brought her back into his life. 

“So why are you here?” 

“The law firm I work at is transferring me here. Well, that is if I want it. It’s been 5 years. I needed to see that you moved on before I decided if I could be in the same city as you.”

“And if I had moved on? Then what?”

“Then that would have been the resolution I needed. ”

“Not closure?” He was surprised.

“You and I will never have closure. You’ll be the one that got away. The it might have been,” she quoted the words back to him.

“No, what we would have been.”

“What do you mean?”

“You and me were a sure thing, if I simply had the courage to run after you.”

“Well, I’m here now.” He smiled at her. “And have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Is there someone else?”

“I haven’t been pining away if that’s what you’re asking. But, no. I’m single. What about you?”

“No.” At his glance, she took his hand in hers. “I promise. I’m not here for a rebound or a stolen moment before I go back to reality.” 

“Then why are you here? You need to be very clear right now,” he told her, “My heart probably can’t take it if you’re not?” 

“Would you chase after me? One last time?” 

“Will you let yourself be caught?”

Casey gave him one of her smiles, full of hope and happiness. She winked at him, stood up and walked out of the bar. Cappie nodded to his employees, granting them permission to close up for the night and followed her out of the bar. He knew that it was a risk, but he had to try. They were older and wiser. It would be a great adventure and it was only just starting.


End file.
